A New Shade of Night
by JessiRoad
Summary: A girl with scars and a silent nature when it comes to her past left a year ago. Now she has returned from her long absence to visit the Lightwoods, a family of sorts, and Jace, a fling from the past, to find a ginger that always seems to get into trouble. Her name is Veronica NightShade and this is her story. Jace/OC, slight Malec, possible Clary/ Simon or Clary/OC and S/I


Chapter 1:

"I just don't understand." Clary scream exasperated.

Jace sighed at the girl once more, as a laugh came from the door of the training room.

"You seem to not understand a lot of things, Clary." Alec laughed once again.

Clary looked at her rune covered arms. She didn't think the transition to being a Shadow Hunter would be easy but she did in fact think it would be a transition not a life changing initiation. She wondered if it would ever get easier, or if Alec would ever let up. He had seemed to stop hating her but with the past few weeks him and Isabelle seemed to be distancing themselves from her and Jace's relationship and she couldn't figure out why. They discovered that they weren't siblings so the awkwardness should have left, but even Jace seemed to be in thought recently and she just couldn't pinpoint the exact reason.

"I think we are done for today." Her golden eyed boyfriend said with a frown as he held out his hand to help her up from her current position on the mat. As they began to walk toward the kitchen they passed Isabelle's room and they could hear her and Alec arguing, and despite Clary's better judgment she listened in with Jace on the siblings' dispute.

"I don't care if you are upset she is going to be staying here. This was her home, is her home and will always be her home despite whatever the Clave thinks." Isabelle screamed as she pushed Alec away from herself.

"You don't think it upsets me that she isn't welcome here? She is practically a sister to me! But we can't just go against the Clave's wishes!" He responded taking his head into his hands. His response almost seemed like a desperate plea for someone to fix the conflict.

Clary pondered what they meant. Did the Clave not want her there? She thought she had fixed everything, everything had appeared to be falling into place, but now she wasn't welcome? Was Alec really going to kick her out? She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the extra pressure she had put onto the cracked door, and it fell open dropping her not so gracefully onto Isabelle's carpet. The siblings turned to her and Alec looked almost livid whereas Isabelle looked somewhat tired.

"What the hell Clary!" Alec all but screamed at her.

"What is this about Clary being kicked out onto the streets?" Jace asked with an unusually expressionless face.

"As if, we weren't talking about Clary. This is more important than that." Alec scoffed.

"What?"

"Not everything is about Clary, Jace. You remember Ronnie, right?" Isabelle asked with a laugh when she saw Jace's change of face, "Yeah she still exists and we were talking about her, but if you had cared you would have known that." Isabelle pushed herself away from her brothers and the redhead that was still sprawled out on the floor. She stomped down to the library where she sat on a couch and just silently reminisced on her long lost friend and her unconventional relationship with Jace.

The next week went by in an unusual manner for Clary. The time she spent at the Institute was interesting. Alec avoided everyone locking himself up in his room only coming out to go visit Magnus. Isabelle was everywhere all the time shooting her hateful looks and whenever Jace was around, she verbally assaulted him with every insult in the book. Jace was another story, his usually sarcastic humor was lacking and he didn't even laugh at his own jokes. His eyes were dark and he had bags under his eyes showing he didn't get as much sleep as he should be getting. And what disturbed Clary the most was he didn't show her any physical affection, he didn't hug her or kiss her or even hold her hand. He attempted to hit on her like when they first met, but even that didn't seem sincere. This became the new norm for the Institute, which is why what happened Monday completely left Clary flabbergasted.

The first thing she noticed was Alec was sitting watching TV in the living room with a smile on his face and Magnus by his side caressing his hand as he blushed shamelessly probably due to whatever Magnus seemed to be whispering in his ear at the moment. Next was Isabelle who was running around the kitchen with a frilly apron on baking what smelled like, brownies? She even had a smile on her face. She ran right past Clary with a smile even stopping to wish her a "Good morning." Something wasn't right, even though Clary didn't mind the change it was completely absurd, what had changed them so completely? She decided to get some air, so whatever it was in the air that was affecting the siblings didn't start affecting her too. She excused herself to the chapel downstairs. She was shocked at what she saw.

On the third pew sat a girl in a leather jacket with brown waves cascading down in a halo around her face as it was bowed toward the floor. Her hands were clasped together in what appeared to be a praying gesture. At the ding of the elevator she opened her eyes and looked to Clary. The sight that greeted her froze the gasp in her throat. The girl had shockingly dark eyes that appeared to be almost black in the iris and her face was a flawless tan all except around her pink lips. Her lips were scared with holes at half an inch intervals circling her mouth. She smiled at Clary, and Clary noted that despite the almost grotesque nature of her mouth, the girl was attractive. She raised her hand and waved at Clary. Clary, still wary of the stranger lifted her hand warily and just left it there in the air. The girl turned back to face the alter at the front of the church.

"It's not polite to stare." She said still not facing Clary, as her hair formed the halo once more.

"I'm so sorry, that was rude of me. I, uh, I'm Clary." Clary stumbled over her words trying to redeem herself in this stranger's eyes. She heard the girl laugh softly at her attempt.

"All is forgiven. But it seems I must be going." However instead of heading to the door that lead to the street the girl walked to the elevator and joined Clary, pushing the button for the second floor. Clary stood shocked once more. The girl did not utter another word to Clary but simply waved at her as she exited the elevator. Clary shook herself out of her stupor and followed the mystery girl toward the kitchen.

Isabelle heard the familiar ding of the elevator and ran toward it with a huge smile on her face, excited to see her friend once again. When she saw the brunette approaching her with an equally as big smile she pulled her into a long and hard embrace. The girl laughed at her antics. She pulled away with a teary eyed smile. "I have missed you so much," Isabelle laughed out.

She nodded looking down at Isabelle's red frilly apron, with a raised eyebrow she pulled her along toward the living room. The girls paid the confused red head no heed. They continued to the living room with smiles on their face and the sight that met their eyes made them laugh.

Magnus and Alec broke apart from their heated kiss to face the two girls. Alec blushed and sputtered his attempt at an excuse before he jumped off the couch and pulled her into his arms. "Ronnie this is Magnus Bane, high warlock of Manhattan… and my Boyfriend." She smiled and pulled them both into a hug. She had always wanted him to accept himself for who he was and if he was happy with this warlock she would be happy for him. It didn't help that she had already been a friend of Magnus back in the day.

She shrugged off her leather jacket and placed it on the back of the chair she sat herself in as she joined Magnus and Alec in watching TV. She wasn't much for sports but she enjoyed spending time with Alec and she missed this type of thing. Clary couldn't keep her eyes off of the strange girl "Ronnie" the name sounded familiar but she pushed that to the back of her mind. The girl was now dressed in leather pants, combat boots, sunglasses that were perched on the top of her head and a black tank that had a golden necklace that hung down forming a vest like structure down the front of the shirt. But two things really caught her eye about this "Ronnie" character. The gun that was hanging from an arm holster, and the fact that her arms were covered in ink, but not in runes, but simple mundane tattoos. She didn't understand. At first she thought this girl was a shadow hunter… but now she didn't understand at all. Who was this Ronnie person?

Everyone turned when the sound of labored breathing and heavy feet greeted their ears. Ronnie smiled to herself but quickly reminded herself of past events before turning back to the television. Alec grimaced when he saw his brother. Jace was obviously intoxicated, intoxicated and angry. He glared in Ronnie's direction before pulling Clary's mouth to his and groping her body. She pushed his hands away. What the Hell was he thinking? She pulled away from his heated embrace before asking him just that.

"What's the matter babe, not happy to see me?" He laughed casting a quick disappointed glance at the back of Ronnie's head as she tuned into the football game as the Bronco's got another touchdown thanks to Manning.

"No, but after the cold shoulder you've been giving me, you can't just expect me to want to jump in bed with you. GOD Jace!" Ronnie smirked a little to herself, same old Jace that was for sure. Isabelle came running in with brownies and after flicking off Jace she made plans with Ronnie and Alec to go on a hunt at the local club after dinner. Ronnie smiled, she had missed this, well some of this.

Jace dragged Clary to the music room with a scowl on his face. He had hoped he would make a greater impact on the girl in the living room but with a sigh he realized he probably confused Clary, greatly. He quickly apologized before throwing himself into a chair.

"Who is she?" Clary asked. She though he hadn't heard her for he was silent for several minutes before responding.

"Veronica Nightshade, shadow hunter, kind of. She, um, she was being trained to be a Silent Sister," this confused Clary once more, she thought there were only Silent Brothers. "Only one Silent Sister is accepted at a time and the training is more severe than that of the brothers. They have to sew their own mouths together repetitively, as a form of the pledge of silence. Even to this day she hasn't uttered a word."

"But she spoke to me." Clary protested.

"She mastered the mind speaking quickly and in her own manner. It doesn't feel like when the brothers do it, it actually feels like the sound is around you not in your mind, its actually quite useful. But the Clave heard of this, and wanted her to follow in her father's footsteps, Marciantus Nightshade was a high ranking member of the clave back in his day. He is now retired and lives in Vegas, often going around wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, it's a funny thing to see, it really is." He laughed humorously actually picturing the six foot four giant in the vacation attire. He sobered up slightly remembering the part he was at. "The clave then forced the Silent Brother's to exile her and forbid her from completing her training."

"All of that pain for nothing?" Clary muttered to herself thinking sympathetically about the seemingly happy girl she had only first seen and informally met minutes ago. It wasn't a question even though it sounded like one, no it was a statement that Clary thought reluctantly. She didn't want to picture what that did to the girl.

"Anyway, it seems we will be going on a hunt, you might want to get ready." He said excusing himself from the room. Clary noted that his intoxicated appearance dissolved with the story. At least she thought he had been intoxicated.

"It looks like you could use a little action, how about you take the lead." Isabelle said, adjusting her skirt some as she looked toward her brunette friend.

"Sure."

"NO!" Jace said joining them in the hall.

"It wasn't a question, Jace, and this is Ronnie's hunt, so I don't give a crap about what you have to say. She can handle herself." Isabelle said with a scowl. Ronnie smirked as she pulled her black trench coat tighter around her figure, she wasn't stupid if Alec or Jace saw her like she was they would disapprove instantly and not let her go. With a smile she moved her lips as if responding. The rune truly did work. Isabelle had drawn it on her earlier, it made it seem as if her voice was coming from her mouth instead of radiating around you. She fixed her curls before leading the way out with Alec and Jace following toward the back as Isabelle and Magnus talked about their outfits both with matching smirks, and Clary walked next to Ronnie with a blush on her face as she scrutinized her lack of a jacket. When they rounded the corner to the club Ronnie shrugged off her trench coat leaving her in her tight and short leather skirt and her fishnet bralet and her black and silver stilettoes. Alec was instantly telling her she couldn't go in their dressed like such while Magnus complimented her attire. Jace stood in shock and Clary took her trench coat eagerly putting it on in an attempt to warm herself up.

Veronica fixed her brunet locks one more time before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. She made her way to the side of the line and the bouncer looked her up and down before letting her and the others in with a smirk. She strutted over to the bar with a smile as she ordered a margarita before turning to watch the club. She followed people with her eyes looking for just the right target. She looked quickly to her right and saw the others watching her intently but secretively. She smiled as she spotted a guy with spikey blood red hair towards the dark corner of the club.

She put on her flirty eyes just as the Adventure Club remix of Crave You came on. She almost laughed at how perfect it was.

Isabelle watched with a smile as Veronica got to work. Clary asked, "How is he not going to notice the runes?"

"You didn't notice them did you?" Clary stopped at that, she hadn't noticed any runes, but just assumed they were there. They must have been covered by the tattoos.

Veronica caught the guys' eyes, he smiled to her and she blushed in return. They held eyes for a long time as she began to move her hips hypnotically to the music before downing her drink and making her way to the dance floor. He watched her hungrily, his eyes raking over her body as danced, her eyes never meeting his again, almost teasingly. To Clary's amazement and Jace's distaste the red headed guy moved toward her and grabbed her hips beginning to dance behind her. She giggled before their dancing got more intense. Clary almost felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment.

Veronica pulled the guy to her as she whispered in his ear, and gestured in their direction, where they were hidden. With dark hooded eyes he nodded and she dragged him in their direction. Hook, Line, and Sinker. She flirtingly would look back at him occasionally as she pulled him along, until he slammed her up against the wall breathing heavily on her neck. They were close enough to the group that Veronica was no longer scared of whipping out her dagger and plunging it into his abdomen. He gasped out as she threw him to the ground.

"Sorry Hun, she's just not that into you." Magnus said with a smirk as Jace plunged a seraph blade into the demon's heart.

"So did he just not notice the scars?" Clary asked no one in specific, as the group walked down the sidewalk.

Jace halted at the familiar question. _Do you just not notice the scars?_

Veronica tensed at the question and walked with a new vigor toward the institute. _How could you be so stupid? You are just some naïve little girl, who believes in happily ever after's right? But how could anyone ever love you, just look at yourself. You are grotesque and hideous. You are a monster! _She pulled herself together and just barely stopped the tears from falling as her eyes began to water with the unshed tears.

Magnus being the only one who felt like responding to the girl's ignorant question. "Only others who have the sight or have special runes can see them, they are hidden by a stronger form of glimmer. Even people with the sight cannot see them without strenuous training and effort to see past the glimmer." The group stayed silent after that. None of them feeling up to filling the silence.

The next day, Clary was hesitant to go to the Institute, so instead, she decided to spend the day with her mom and Luke. They spent the day shopping around town and saw a movie. It was rare that they actually got to spend the day together just them and Clary liked it. They were currently at Java Jones waiting on their coffee to be ready, and Clary pounced on the chance to ask her mom about the new girl, Veronica.

"Do you know of anyone by the name of Nightshade?" Jocelyn stopped what she was doing instantly and put the magazine back down on the table.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Clary knew that her mother didn't trust that answer but she responded carefully taking into attention the fact that they were in a public place.

"I knew a Sasha Stroza Nightshade, she was a part of the circle, her husband almost lost his job when the incident happened, and Sasha died along with her son who she had been pregnant with for five and a half months. Marciantus was broken up and always blamed Valentine for his loss, until he met his current wife Octavia Starlight Nightshade, ironic name I know, and they had a daughter Veronica I think. I'm not sure it has been a while since I saw wither Octavia or Marciantus. The situation hasn't been the best, as you know."

Clary digested this new information with haste as she drank her cappuccino and glanced over a magazine or two waiting for Luke to return from a shop down the street. Clary didn't know how to feel about the new girl… or about the whole situation.


End file.
